


Good For You

by Jester85



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bad Sex, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sexual Dysfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 08:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jester85/pseuds/Jester85
Summary: In a nutshell, pre-serum Steve has (among his laundry list of health problems) a dick that only feels like cooperating some of the time.  He still likes the closeness and intimacy of sex with Bucky, so he insists they still do it, even if occasionally Steve can't get off, but sometimes it's another way in which he feels a little broken.





	Good For You

**Author's Note:**

> Idk. I think having erectile dysfunction is a conceivable side effect of pre-serum Steve's health problems, so.....I don't know if I like the way this turned out or not. But here it is.

Steve supposed, all things considered, that for a man with a laundry list of health problems, including but not limited to asthma and heart palpitations, having a dick that only felt like rising to the occasion about fifty percent of the time seemed like a petty thing to make a fuss about, and most of the time he didn't.

(Honestly, it was probably more than fifty percent of the time.  Probably seventy-five percent of the time.  But sometimes he got so frustrated that it felt like it happened more often than it did.)

Bucky didn't make a thing out of it anymore, for which Steve was grateful.  The first time it had happened, Steve had wanted to curl into a ball in embarrassment, Bucky had thought he'd done something wrong or Steve didn't want it, and it had taken a lot of reassuring to get his boyfriend to believe that Steve wasn't being his big dumb self-sacrificing self and enduring sex he wasn't really enjoying just to keep Bucky happy.

Bucky was sweet about it, smiled reassuringly and said they didn't have to do anything tonight, that he didn't want to do anything Steve didn't want to do, but he'd unknowingly only made it worse when he made it his mission to solve the problem, fondling and stroking and caressing Steve's limp dick and even going down on him, and Steve knew well the things that sexy mouth could do, had bit his hand to stop the neighbors from hearing as he exploded in Bucky's mouth, but that night he'd lain and glared at the stained ceiling and wished Bucky would stop trying to make the impossible happen and just _get on with it_.

Bucky had gotten the message, eventually.  Steve enjoyed it, he did.  That wasn't a lie, even when it seemed like a roll of the dice whether or not what always happened for Bucky would also happen for Steve.

He liked the closeness, the connection, felt safe and warm with Bucky above him, inside him, all around him.  Bucky was so fucking beautiful, his tanned, muscled body sprawled over Steve's thin pale one, the one Bucky was inexplicably attracted to.  Bucky gave him all he was worth, energetic and passionate, and it was good.  And if his body didn't always cooperate with expressing how good it was, Steve could still savor it in his mind.

There were plenty of nights he got off with Bucky just fine, coming explosively against his stomach, Bucky's expression triumphant like he'd won a hard-fought battle.

It wasn't anything worth complaining about.  He had a loving boyfriend and a very healthy sex life, and he got off on a reasonably regular basis.

It didn't mean there weren't still nights where his dick absolutely refused to cooperate.  It didn't mean there weren't nights were it got frustrating.  Vulnerable moments where it was just another way in which Steve felt broken.

*** * ***

It was good.  It was a hot sticky summer evening, the kind that hung over Brooklyn like a shroud, skin sliding against bare skin and Steve bent like a pretzel, bony knees shoved up to his chest, Bucky sucking a mark into his collarbone while he moved inside him, hot and hard, Steve relishing in the feel of their bodies joined together as intimately as possible, never wanting them to be apart again.

It was perfect.  Except his dick just was not joining in.  Try as he might, eyes closed and brow furrowed in concentration, trying to will the pleasure down into his gut, his limp noodle just sat there, flopped out like a dead fish, rocking slightly with Bucky's thrusts but otherwise showing no reaction.

He couldn't keep his eyes squeezed shut, face tensed in intense concentration for too long.  Bucky noticed and thought something was wrong, he was hurting Steve or Steve wasn't enjoying it, the jerk getting it into his big dumb head that this was some ordeal Steve was enduring so Bucky didn't up and leave him for a dame who was more fun, who had all her functioning parts.

"Open your eyes, Stevie," Bucky groaned above him, hot breath on his face, voice wrecked, needing to catch a glimpse of reassurance in Steve's eyes before dropping his hot hungry mouth to Steve's pale white throat with a soft growl.

His lover not watching his face anymore, Steve shut his eyes again, craning his head back as Bucky's hot mouth suckled on sweat-slicked skin, stubble scraping his chin, trying to bring himself to completion by sheer force of will.  It was good, damn it, the sex was really fucking good, and he just wanted to get off, to share this with Bucky, to feel like his stupid weak body worked in the most basic way a man could have.

His back arched into the next thrust, Bucky pushing against the bundle of nerves that made him gasp and throw back his head, a throb of heat between their joined bodies.  Steve clenched in determination, chasing the pleasure, trying to force it down to his groin.  His cock gave a half-interested little twitch but when his hand snaked between his legs, it was soft, not even half-hard, and Steve let his head fall back onto the pillow and groaned, hoping Bucky took it as pleasure and not frustration.

A palm hooked under his knee and pushed it higher, Bucky hitting that spot dead center again, and Steve's cock gave another twitch, his hand renewing its stroking, his dick flopping limply like a captured worm. Bucky's soft growls in his ear were getting more urgent, his hips starting the rhythmic stutter of orgasm crashing over him like a wave, and Steve knew he was out of time.  He opened his eyes to see the flush of orgasmic bliss across Bucky's face, feeling it pool in his guts, joining with him in his mind even if he couldn't manifest it physically the way he'd wanted to.  The headboard slowly rocked to a stop and Steve sighed in half-contentment, half-resignation.  Bucky's eyes refocused from their dreamy faraway gaze, straying down to Steve holding his dick, cocked a questioning eyebrow.  Steve let his dick flop onto one bony hip, any faint flicker of hardness having evaporated as quickly as it came.

Bucky leaned down and pressed his lips softly to Steve's, an apologetic hint in it---Steve knew Bucky still felt a tinge bad about the times Steve couldn't come off with him, even though Steve assured him it wasn't his fault---but when the bigger muscled man flopped over his back, an arm behind his sweat-damped hair and eyes closed and the serenity of afterglow on his face, Steve couldn't deny a little twinge of envy.

What kind of man couldn't even get off consistently?  Why couldn't his stupid body even let him have this, getting off with his lover every time he wanted to?  Was that so much to ask for?

 "I try to make it good for you," Bucky murmured quietly beside him, and Steve turned his head to see his boyfriend cracking an eye in his direction.  

_Not so blissed out after all, then._

"And you do," he reassured, but the bitter twist at the edge of his mouth didn't go unnoticed.

"I only do it 'cause you tell me to," Bucky went on, sounding caught between apologetic and reproachful, "We don't have to do it on nights where you're.....not into it.  I can just---"

"I  _was_ into it," Steve groused, "Just my stupid _broke_ body---" his eyes widen in horror as his voice cracks and  _oh fuck no,_ he's already pathetic enough with a laundry list of health problems and a broken dick, he is not gonna start crying about it now like some little girl.

"Hey, hey, baby, shhh," Bucky curled to face him, wrapping Steve up in his arms, pale white bony ribs against tanned broad chest, kissing his straw-colored hair, "You're not _broke_ , Steve, Jesus, your little guy works fine plenty, just 'cause sometimes he'd rather turn in early---"  
  
"Oh my God stop, Jesus," Steve moaned.  "My little guy?  You giant dumb cheeseball."

"You love me for it," Bucky grinned into his hair.

"I do," Steve affirmed.  "And I told you to do it 'cause I _wanted_ you to." 

"Good.  'Cause I don't ever want you to please me if you're not pleasin' yourself, Steve."

"I just...." Steve mumbled into Bucky's warm chest, trying to find the right words, "I know it's a dumb thing to complain about, not gettin' off every night, or whatever.  But it just all adds up, Buck, and it makes me feel like you deserve somethin' better, one of those dames you always had so much fun with---don't lie, Buck, we have thin walls---or a fella whose body fuckin' works 100% of the time, a real man, not---"

"Steven Grant Rogers," Bucky growled firmly into his hair, "You're just babblin' nonsense now.  There ain't nothin' and no one better than you, so don't you try to go settin' me up with some dizzy dame.  And I don't want no fella 'sides you.  You're more of a man than any of 'em, than me either.  And if anyone tries to say otherwise, I'll clock 'em, and don't think you're exempt from that either."

Steve sighed.  "I just wish I had all my workin' parts, s'all."

Bucky's hand palmed possessively at his ass.  "I dunno, Rogers, your parts work pretty good to me."

"You're just sayin' that 'cause you're all loved up."

"Damn right, 'cause my baby takes good care of me, and I wanna take good care of my baby.  Now let your pecker get some sleep and maybe he'll come out to play tomorrow."

"Keep calling it 'my pecker' and 'my little guy', and he'll never play with you again, Bucky Barnes," Steve murmured into the warmed skin.

"Dun make promises ya can't keep, Stevie," Bucky mumbled, voice thick with sleep.

Steve smiled.  "I only ever made ya one."

 

 


End file.
